


Fist

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Anger, F/M, Hiding in Plain Sight, Minor Violence, One Shot, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10872345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Viktor gets Angry At Hermione's Dad.





	Fist

Viktor hid in his girlfriend’s closet. _Naked_. Hermione ate breakfast with her parents. Who didn’t know Viktor was hiding in her closet. Her parents didn’t like Viktor. Because. Well, they didn’t like that he was a **_Wizard_**. ‘So, Daddy,’ She knew her Dad would not be on her side. Nor would her Mother. ‘What?’ He asks. ‘Nothing,’ She said as she ate. ‘What was it?’

 

‘I like a boy -,’ They cut her off; ‘Who?’

‘He’s a wiz -,’

‘No!’

‘What’s wrong with tha -,’

‘Did he put a love spell on you?’

‘No! But, Mummy, Daddy, I love him,’

‘NO!’

‘Who is he?’

‘Dad remember when I showed, you Quidditch?’

‘Yes,’

‘Well, he plays it. For a liv -,’

‘Why can’t he do something normal?’

‘Like what?’

 

Viktor heard all of this. He wanted jump outside of the closet and yell at them. He kept his cool. He then broke the closet doors. He put some pants on. ‘Vhat the Hell!’

‘If you hate me say it to my face?’

‘You’re a brute! An animal!’

He punched Mr. Granger square in the jaw and picked up Hermione and they went her room. ‘Get him out of here!’

 

She picked up her wand. ‘Obliviate!’

‘C’mon let’s go,’ The Gryffindor Princess said. ‘Obliviate,’ She to her Dad.

 

She broke down crying. ‘You okay?’ He asks. ‘No,’

‘I can understand vhy,’

‘I’m sorry for them,’

‘It’s fine,’

‘No, it’s not,’

‘Vell, I know. I’ve got blood on my hand. You know I’d never hurt you,’ He said. ‘I wanted to protect you,’

‘And yourself,’ She says. ‘Let’s go,’

He puts her on his back.


End file.
